


Lips Are Gay

by ohhmydyos



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band), NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Donghyuck likes dumb boys, Flirting, Hyejoo and Renjun are platonic soulmates, Hyejoo is emo, Jock Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Making Out, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Pining, Renjun is emo, Underage Drinking, christian boy!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhmydyos/pseuds/ohhmydyos
Summary: Donghyuck Lee does not have time for dumb straight boys who take his fragile, little, frigid heart and stomp on it, but rumors are just rumors, and Lucas Wong's a little different from what he's seen as.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol womps. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted in here (we do NOT speak of our wattpad fases). If yall have any sort of feedback and/or are infuriated by the way I've written/not included things you think I should have included, please yell at me in the comments, I know what it's like to want to rewrite a fanfic myself because of wasted potential.  
> Uh, I will probably go over this and stuff, because there's always room for improvement amirite and I SUCK at developing the actual ships that matter, but I will do my best.  
> But yeah, have a blast, pop your pussies and party!

Donghyuck’s toes wiggled while he stared out the window of his mother’s car, the sound of the radio keeping his mind occupied.

He was excited for the new school year, since it couldn’t be worse than freshman year, the year in which he moved to a new school that he knew nothing about and where he knew no one. However, as rough as freshman year was at times, he shuddered at the memories, it was a learning experience. 

He could imagine someone like Jeno Lee saying something like that. It sounded like a sentence right out of the little pep talks he muttered to himself when he thought no one was watching (Donghyuck wasn’t watching on purpose this time, he was busy with something else embarrassing enough for the two of them to promise to keep that moment a secret). 

Weirdly enough, whenever Donghyuck thought of doing good things on purpose, Jeno’s face popped in his head. He was in the student council, that accounted for something, right?

“Have a good day, sunshine.” His mother offered him a bright smile and a kiss on the cheek. He got out of the car and let himself look at his school for a couple of seconds.

Fuck, this better be better than last year, he thought to himself.

For one, he knew people now, and they knew him (which wasn’t always good), he knew the school’s ins and outs. He knew which teachers he had to be extra kind to after a surprising amount of detentions, even for himself. He knew which classes he could slack in, the people to avoid in the hallways. You know, the kind who would go on and on about their grandmother’s blind dog. He knew who to partner up with in projects after an absolutely tragic C+ in his favorite class, all thanks to fucking Park Chaewon (who told her to get the flu?) (never mind the fact that he immediately started baking her her favorite cookies when she sent him a photo of her pouting).

Also, he would be starting the year with some of the best people in the world already by his side, glistening diamonds to dig out of the dirt that was everyone else: Park Chaewon herself (he could pretend he was still mad all he wanted, but one smile from her was enough to distract him into pinching her cheeks), Huang Renjun (the guy who dissed his old crushes to filth and had to be held back from stabbing whoever hurt his friends) and Son Hyejoo (the girl who made voodoo dolls from Chaewon’s barbies and had a necklace with a few drops of blood from each of them).

They had plenty of other friends, but no one could handle third and fourth wheeling Chaewon and Hyejoo’s dates like they could, no one else could go buy weird supplies for Hyejoo and Renjun’s rituals like they did, no one could listen to Donghyuck and Renjun’s rants about their relentless crushes on dumb straight boys and complaining like they did. 

And to top off the list of things that would make this year infinitely better than the previous, the most boring and embarrassing person he’s ever known, his best friend since kindergarten, Mark Lee, had transferred to their school. They met while making dirt cakes in a playground and he actually took a bite when Donghyuck told him to. From then on, they were each other’s ride or die.

With the fond memory of Mark’s grimace in mind, he walked into school early, a wide, mischievous smile gracing his face. He wouldn’t be caught dead with an expression of genuine happiness on his face.

He took his time catching up with other friends about their summers and the new gossip. He even ran into the future president of the student council (and possibly the angel on his shoulder?), Jeno Lee, who greeted him enthusiastically despite their minimal acquaintanceship. They’d only spoken twice ever, the one time that will not be mentioned, and when he and Renjun were forced to sing a duet at an event the school council was organizing. Other than that, their only connection was their mutual friendship with Jaemin Na, which meant nothing because he was friendly with everyone.

bork lee: im almost there where are uuuuu?????

bad influence: by the g8 but im horribly busy

He was, in fact, horribly busy, tasked with squeezing Chaewon’s cheeks enough to compensate for the summer days in which they didn’t meet. She knew better than to stop him, twirling a strand of blonde hair with her finger in boredom.

Mark arrived just as he was finished with his Very Important Task, calling out Donghyuck’s name once he spotted him. Chaewon sighed in relief when her friend’s attention was finally off her.

“Big headed bitch!” He gasped and jumped on a giggling Mark.

“Ass fatter than my grades.” He chuckled out, holding onto Donghyuck’s thighs tightly.

“But you got held back, that’s not saying much.” He muttered into his bony shoulder.

“Okay!” Mark put him down and shoved him away. He crouched down and sat on the bench where they’d put down their backpacks.

Donghyuck grabbed onto the girl’s arm and pulled her closer.

“Mark, the Canadian, this is Chaewon, the lesbian.” She giggled as they waved at each other awkwardly.

“Donghyuck’s been yelling at me all morning about you.”

“She and her girlfriend are like that cartoon thing, Marceline and chewing gum.” He said, ignoring Chaewon, and Mark’s eyes widened.

“I can’t believe you don’t know Bubbleline.”

“I don’t watch cartoons because I’m not a fucking loser, Markus.” He scoffed.

“You watch Miraculous Ladybug, though. Check mate, bro.” He smiled smugly.

Donghyuck grimaced. “Just go to class, being associated with you disgusts me.”

“Where’s room 103?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck shook his head, still disappointed in him, and made sure to stare at him as he slowly walked away.

Mark found his way to his classroom thanks to Chaewon’s help after a few seconds of staring at Donghyuck’s disappearing figure.

After an entire morning of classes, he met with him for lunch. All of his friends sat at the table, and he felt a little intimidated, until the blonde girl called out his name with a grin. Donghyuck lifted his head and pat the bench next to him.

“Come here Marker.” The boy sat down with a roll of his eyes. “It’s time for you to meet the rest of our gang: the siblings of darkness, Hyejoo and Renjun.”

The two sat beside each other, looking up with sharp gazes directed at Donghyuck. Both had dark, straight hair and piercing eyes. Mark felt a little intimidated by them, until he noticed how tightly the girl held Chaewon’s hand, making it evidently harder to eat.

“Just because we tried to summon a demon once.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “And I’ve stopped bringing my pocket-knife to school, Chaewon said it bothered her.” She started playing with her fingers.

“Isn’t that illegal?” Mark asked, taken aback.

“Aren’t you boring.” Renjun squinted his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

“You’ll have to go easy on Mark, he’s a lawful Christian boy.” Donghyuck smirked. “Even if he was the mastermind behind the pudding incident.”

Renjun whistled. “That’s respectable. I deem you worthy.”

“I smell… uh… a new kid!” A blast of wind came from behind them, and they turned to look at the one, the only, Na Jaemin. Although his attempt to be charismatic had failed, his charming smile made up for it, enhanced by the way his silk robe gently flowed down.

Donghyuck watched in amusement as the boy inspected Mark from head to toe.

“You seem cute and dumb, just my type.” He winked. “Isn’t that your type too, Duckie?” A wave of mischief passed through his eyes.

Donghyuck shivered at his war flashbacks, then grimaced at the revolting insinuation that he could ever be attracted to Mark.

For a moment, his eyes drifted to a table across the cafeteria, where he could still conjure the image of the source of much embarrassment in between students who chatted animatedly, but he quickly looked back at Jaemin with indignation.

“Not for him. I’ve seen him eat his boogers. And I’ve grown past my straight boy phase.” He sniffled theatrically.

“Intriguing.” Jaemin nodded, seemingly lost in his thoughts for approximately five seconds. “In more important matters, I will be throwing a party.”

“Sounds sexy.” Hyejoo smirked.

“It won’t be a normal party, however!” He hunched down and plopped onto Donghyuck’s lap, grabbing one of Mark’s hands and placing it on his head to pet it. “You see, I was watching some movies and I got the biggest urge to have a masquerade ball. But more casual. But still sexy and mask-y.”

Chaewon gasped. “I’ve been ready for this since I was a baby.”

“Sounds like a McFreaking blast.” Renjun nodded.

“So, you have two weeks to ready yourselves. Nothing too fancy or expensive, but you must look excruciatingly attractive. I won’t let you in unless I’m tempted by you. I’ll text you the deets, toodles.”

He lifted himself from Donghyuck’s lap and pecked Mark’s hand in gratitude, leaving them with another blast of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

At first glance, one would think Chaewon was the ‘normal’ in their group (pre-Mark, of course). For that, one would be a fool, because, once you truly got to know her, Park Chaewon revealed herself to be a woman of many quirks and talents. She was the inventor of a language made up entirely of odd chirps that she had forced her girlfriend Hyejoo to become fluent in. She was also a collector of pieces of hair, and items of clothing or accessories she found cute.

As soon as everyone agreed on going to the party, she demanded a visit to her house to find the perfect mask, because, and in her words, “What if you pick an outfit but there’s no mask that goes with it? You’ll ruin everything!”

So there they were, a couple of weeks after the beginning of the school year and a couple of weeks before Jaemin’s party, tiptoeing through her room, finding a spot to sit on as she rummaged through her third closet, the one for her collections, in search of her box of masks.

“I feel like your room is getting pinker each time I come visit.” Donghyuck commented.

“She’s been in a pink mood.” Hyejoo responded, holding up her arm, where there was a pink fluffy scrunchie.

Mark quirked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little weird?” He lowered his voice so only Donghyuck could listen. “I mean, it’s cute, but it seems kind of territorial.”

Hyejoo directed a glare at the boy “We’ve been dating since middle school, and we’re getting engaged as soon as we graduate. It’s how we roll, Mark Lee.”

Chaewon threw a gang sign, head buried in a box. Donghyuck pat Mark’s head in support as the boy curled into himself.

The certainty in the girl’s relationship was something he, too, had to grow used to, so he perfectly understood how Mark was feeling. The boy couldn’t have known. To make matters worse, he had just gotten interested in the idea of other people in a more than platonic way.

“Uglies!” Renjun called out. That was code for juicy gossip. Either that or he was bored.

“Wait a second, I’ve almost got it.” She pulled out a big box and set it on the floor next to the bed. “Okay, spill.”

“Remember when we thought that Lucas was dating Yuqi, but they were actually cousins and then we thought he was dating Heejin?” They all nodded. “Turns out that Heejin’s a lesbian and she and Hyunjin have a thing.”

“Which Hyunjin?” Mark asked.

“Which-? I’m going to impale you.” Hyejoo groaned.

“Heejin accidentally sent Jaemin a nude so she explained things to him.” He finished.

“Hot couple.” Chaewon commented “But you know what’s hotter? Picking your fucking masks!” Although she was usually calm, bad fashion choices gave her anxiety, and she refused to be put through that by her friends.

“Baby, calm down.” Hyejoo padded to her side and picked something up from her desk. “Here, pet unicorn princess barbie.”

They got down from the bed and sat in a circle around the box while Chaewon cuddled her doll.

“Should we color-coordinate?” Mark asked.

“Only if you’re open to 50 shades of pink,” Donghyuck grumbled, “and pink is not Renjun’s color.” They shared a look of agreement.

They all searched the box until they found a mask that they liked, and then spent a good half-an-hour playing with Chaewon’s barbies.

Donghyuck could tell Mark was lost in his thoughts, probably beating himself up over the thing with Hyejoo and Chaewon, and he would’ve told him that it was fine, but he knew that his best friend needed to talk things through in order to let them go.

He finally found the courage to speak up when a doll slipped from his fingers.

“I didn’t mean to insult you guys’ relationship.” Hyejoo quirked an eyebrow in confusion. “Earlier today. I was a little insensitive.” He paused and took a deep breath. Donghyuck laid a hand on his thigh and the boy gave him a look of gratitude. “You’re all very different from the kind of people I was used to, and even though Hyuckie’s my best friend, I still feel like I’m intruding in your friend circle. So, sometimes I say dumb things that other people would agree with and relate to. But you guys aren’t like them, and… it makes me feel lost.” He ended his sentence in a whisper.

Chaewon frowned and walked to her desk.

“I didn’t know you were feeling like that.” Donghyuck whispered, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

“I didn’t want to burden you.” His friend rolled his eyes.

“You were right Mark, you do say dumb things.” Hyejoo shook her head with a little smile. “We know it’ll take some time to fully take you in, we don’t expect you to understand everything right away.”

Chaewon approached them slowly, sat behind Mark and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to find five dolls in her hands.

“I made on for each of us, and I’m making one for you too.” She handed him the unfinished doll. “Maybe I should’ve told you earlier, but I like you a lot. I think you’ll balance us out. And if you’ve been Hyuckie’s best friend for years, then there’s no way you won’t fit in with us.” Renjun and Donghyuck grasped Mark’s hands.

“I’m not putting you on my necklace yet, though. But I like you too.” Hyejoo ruffled his hair.

“What if you joined us on our Friday ritual? You won’t have to do anything, just sit around and keep us company.” Renjun suggested.

Mark giggled. “Aren’t those kinds of rituals like, satanic, or something?”

“A little.” Renjun and Hyejoo responded in unison.

“Don’t be boring Mark.” Donghyuck teased. “I’ll be there, and I can bring holy water for you.”

“Okay.” He croaked out.

“Okay?”

“Yeah.”

They all shared smiles at how much lighter Mark seemed.

After their moment, Donghyuck came to the realization that they needed to order pizza and gossip. There was no better bonding activity than that, after all.

“So, what’s the deal with Jaemin? What’s with the robe?” Mark asked, taking a bite of his slice.

Hyejoo snorted. “He’s the weirdest dude I know. He’s been wearing that shit every day since freshman year.”

“He even wears it at home. I think it goes back to middle school.” Renjun chimed in. “He showed me some photo albums when I went to his house.”

“The pink sparkly one or the striped green one?” Donghyuck asked.

“Green stripes.” Renjun scratched his chin. “Speaking of Jaemin, are you two going to hook up again at his party or do you only do it to make people jealous?”

Mark choked and Donghyuck’s face reddened.

“You didn’t tell me about that.” Donghyuck groaned.

“It’s embarrassing. It didn’t even work.” Mark gave him a pointed look and he knew he wouldn’t be able to escape. “Ugh! Okay. So, last year, there was a senior I became friends with. He sat at that table near the vending machine in the cafeteria.”

“With the really popular kids, right?”

“Exactly. His name was Jaehyun Jung and he was… perfect?” He said with a look of disgust. “He was on the basketball team, he was sweet and funny, and god, his dimples. We met at detention, and he actually kept talking to me afterwards.” He laughed. “You know, we’re kind of infamous at school, so I’m used to being that funny guy that’s only there for entertainment. But then, sometimes he’d see me in the library and get me a snack, or he’d wave at me to sit with them at lunch and it felt like none of that mattered. Some of his friends started talking to me too, like Lucas, Heejin and Hyunjin, but they didn’t do those things for me like he did, so it seemed special.” He sighed and shook his head. “I was stupid, and I saw things where they didn’t exist. He graduated and he’s dating a pretty girl now. Anyway, before I figured out that he wouldn’t ever like me that way, he invited me to a party where he knew a bunch of people and I didn’t, so, to try and catch his attention, I made out with Jaemin. It didn’t work, but I got a really good friend out of it.”

Mark frowned. “You should’ve told me about this. Like, I know I didn’t care about dating and stuff before, but I still wanted you to talk to me about these things.”

“I didn’t want to bother you, and I was too ashamed anyways.” He took Mark’s hand. “I’m over it now. I swear I’ll tell you about everything from now on, as long as you do the same.”

“Promise.” He smiled. “Is Jaehyun the reason you’re so against straight boys?”

“It was Jaehyun, Chris Bang, Lucas, Hyunjin for a day, my brother for a week, the Chemistry substitute teacher, Mr. Park…” Renjun recited.

“Hey, like you didn’t have a crush Taeyong and Jongin. They’re my cousins and they’re old and disgusting.”

“You’re old and disgusting.” Renjun grumbled.

“You both suck. They’re bitter because they have horrible taste in men. Starting with the fact that they like men.” Hyejoo teased.

“As if we had a choice.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and shoved an entire slice into his mouth. “At least we’re not in love and disgusting.”

Chaewon and Hyejoo froze in the middle of feeding each other.

“I’m kicking you out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if I didn't know how to end the chapter? Sometimes, in life, that happens


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks later, they were once again gathered, this time in Mark’s older brother, Johnny’s car.

By then, the group had gotten much closer, especially since Renjun and Hyejoo got more used to Mark and his semi-regular stupidity, in the same way they’d learned to accept that Donghyuck just wouldn’t shower for a week every once in a while (although almost stabbing someone with a pencil on accident was a bit different).

Though a worry or two might’ve crossed his mind regarding Mark and his move to a new school, Donghyuck discovered that they were needless. The afternoon at Chaewon’s house helped them get rid of a barrier they hadn’t noticed, and he was making his own friends with several people in his classes. Friends that he was texting instead of paying attention to his best friend.

“Markching band! Marketing!” He whined after three minutes of trying to catch his attention, resting his forearms on the back of his seat.

“What do you want, Hyuck?” Mark rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone.

“Attention.” A greasy smile spread on his face. “Do I look pretty?” He fluttered his eyelashes.

“Yes, even prettier with the mask, you know, covering your face.”

Donghyuck pouted. “You’re useless. Go back to your other friends, traitor. Renjunnie!”

“Should I drink this now or save it for the party?” He muttered, pulling out his flask carefully, so that Mark’s older brother wouldn’t see. Donghyuck took it from his hands and took a little sip, winking at him. Renjun grabbed it from his hand and took a bigger sip.

“Save me some.” Hyejoo punched him in the shoulder.

“You guys know I can see and hear you, right?” Johnny said with a laugh. Mark and Donghyuck chuckled, but Renjun looked mortified. “Nothing I haven’t done before, just make sure you don’t get caught at the party.”

“Jaemin’s parents are away for the night, we don’t have to worry. Plus, Jaemin always has booze at his parties. Johnny, we’re going to get shit-faced.” Hyejoo leaned forward with a teasing smile in her face, looking back at Mark and Renjun through the rearview mirror.

“Absolutely shit-faced, Johnny. Monumentally fucked up.” Donghyuck added.

“Undoubtedly hammered.”

“Guys, he isn’t going to trust us after this.” Chaewon pouted.

Johnny looked back at her quickly with a smile. “Don’t worry, kiddo. I saw Markie-poo and Hyuckie growing up, and if I’m able to trust that one, I can trust in you too.”

“I should be offended.” The boy pouted. Mark still wasn’t paying attention.

“No, you should not. You’re a menace.”

He finally pulled up to Jaemin’s house, quirking an eyebrow as he inspected it.

“I thought you were fucking with me when you said it was fancy.”

They ignored him and rushed out of the car, helping Hyejoo and Chaewon, since they were wearing high-heeled shoes.

“Hey! At least say goodbye, I’m not your chauffer.” He signaled for Mark, who had finally put his phone away, to come closer. He grabbed his cheek harshly. “Be careful Poobear, there are scary people at these parties who can take advantage of you.” Mark’s eyes widened and he backed away immediately, but Johnny’s voice only got louder. “If they offer you drugs, say no! They’re the devil’s work! Say no to Mary Jo!”

“Fuck off Johnny!”

“I love you, Chunkie Monkey!”

Mark took refuge on his best friend, who was laughing loudly and poking his sides.

Chaewon rang the doorbell while Hyejoo and Renjun chatted quietly, probably still making fun of the older boy, and Donghyuck pinched a dissociating Mark’s cheeks, whispering chunkie repeatedly.

Jaemin immediately opened the door, capturing their attentions. He was wearing a black and golden mask with horns, and a suit made of a light fabric that seemed to flow with his movements as much as his silk robes.

“Right on time. I’m immensely pleased.”

“No one wants to be a square.” Mark commented, seemingly lost in his thoughts. 

“New boy.” He bit his lip, looking him up and down, noticing the black mask gripped in his hand. “You look handsome, even if a little red in the face.” Mark touched his cheek dazedly and Jaemin smirked. “Save me a dance, yeah?” 

He then let his attention drift to the others and examined each of them carefully: Chaewon in her baby pink dress and white and golden mask, utterly angelic; Hyejoo in her all red, lacy outfit, a corset giving it even more of an edge; Renjun in a structured suit and blue and golden mask, looking like a fierce prince; finally Donghyuck, wearing a fitted suit and a bronze colored mask that complimented his tanned skin tone.

He smiled.

“You all look absolutely delectable. You’re free to come in.”

As they passed by him, Hyejoo pulled out her pocket knife and ran it lightly on his arm, making him shiver.

“Just in case you weren’t sufficiently tempted.” She smirked at the boy, who was biting the inside of his cheek, and turned to her girlfriend. 

“You brought the knife.” The blonde’s eyes had darkened, and she swallowed shakily. 

Hyejoo chuckled at her reaction and gave her a lingering peck on the cheek. “Later. Let’s check out the party first.”

The boys were already by the kitchen getting drinks when they caught up to them. Mark was reluctantly sipping on beer, Renjun was straight up chugging whisky and Donghyuck was busy making himself a concoction of things he found that seemed tasty.

Chaewon immediately glued herself to Donghyuck’s back.

“Can you make me some of that? It looks yummy.” 

Donghyuck turned to give a tight hug and then started to make her a drink. Mark inched closer to the two after seeing Hyejoo and Renjun throwing back shot after shot.

“Are you going to meet anyone here, Markie-poo?” Chaewon asked, cheek smushed against Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“I told Jeno and Chris that I arrived. They might come here to say hi. You guys are friends too, right?”

“I am, they’re super sweet.” Chaewon grinned.

“But they’re, like, goody two shoes. They’re boring.” Renjun sighed.

“I’m kind of friends with Chris.” Donghyuck added, while squeezing a lemon.

“You’d like Jeno, too.” Mark said.

“I do, and he’s a sweet guy. But there was this awkward thing and I can’t look at him without thinking of it, so I don’t talk to him much.”

“It’s like Hyejoo and Hyunjin.” Chaewon lifted her head.

Hyejoo groaned in embarrassment. “Ah. We were super close in middle school, but she saw me literally projectile vomit and things were never the same.”

“It sucks because I love Hyunjin. Plus, she’s the only person who buys the dolls I make.”

“I’d buy them if you didn’t give them to me.” Donghyuck pinched her cheek, handing her the finished drink. Her eyes lit up in excitement as she tasted it.

“Oi mate!” Chris Bang burst through the door with Jeno Lee, Heejin Jeon and Yeeun Jang in tow, and engulfed Mark in a bro hug. Jeno and Yeeun politely waved at everyone in the room, while Heejin gave them all big hugs.

“I didn’t think I’d find you guys here so soon.” She said, in between people. “Oh, those look tasty.”

“Donghyuck made them.” Mark said, pointing to his best friend.

Heejin batted her eyelashes. “Donghyuck, we should hang out more.” She laughed. “No, but seriously, we never hang out and you’re so cool. I hang out with Renjun and Jaemin all the time, you should join us!”

“Isn’t it awkward to hang out with an ex, though?” Yeeun asked, resting her elbow on the counter behind her.

“Donghyuck didn’t date Jaemin.” Jeno said at the same time that Donghyuck said “I never dated Jaemin.”, taken aback, and as Mark asked, baffled “You dated Jaemin?!”

“What about that party last year? I could swear you guys were dating.” Yeeun tilted her head in confusion.

“We did not date.” Donghyuck reassured (mostly for Mark’s sake).

“But you guys have a kind of ambiguous friendship.” Heejin said. “Like, you guys flirt all the time and you’ve made out.”

She was right. Not many people had been as forward with their sexuality as the two boys, though it didn’t mean that others weren’t open about theirs. It just meant that when they met, they gravitated toward each other. They were two good looking, unashamed gay boys who were naturally flirty. Whatever may have happened between was friendly, although not always strictly platonic. But, looking at his best friend, he felt like he needed to make it clear that they were simply friends now.

“Yeah, but that was last year. We’re the bro-est of bros now.” He looked into Mark’s eyes as he said it. He looked a little panicked, like a secret of his had been unveiled, so Donghyuck placed a hand on his elbow to try to convey his support.

“Yeah, there’s no way Jaemin and Donghyuck were dating last year.” Jeno muttered, snorting a laugh.

Their gazes crossed each other’s “Be careful Jeno Lee. You don’t want to say something you regret.” Donghyuck threatened, half-jokingly.

Jeno laughed again. “I wouldn’t.” He looked at Mark for a second, then back at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck tipped his drink toward him, and Jeno did the same with his beer.

In the meantime, Chaewon was convincing Hyejoo to stop drinking and give her attention.

“Come on! My drink was really tasty too. Way better than that horrible whisky, and yet I’m willing to kiss you.”

“You’re the best girlfriend I could ask for, huh?” Hyejoo said with a fond smile before grabbing the bottle and taking another sip. Chaewon screeched.

“- and that’s the reason why straight people don’t deserve rights.” Renjun finished his sentence.

Chris looked pensive for a couple of seconds. “Honestly, you might have a point.”

“And that’s why you and I should make out sometime.”

He laughed. “Sorry, but I don’t swing that way.”

“It was worth a try. I’m going to be too fucked up to do anything like that, anyway.” Renjun pulled a little bag from his pocket to show Chris and put it away right after. He winked and the other boy made a zipping motion with his hand.

“Did you hear about the new transfer student, by the way?”

“Oh, Chris, you can do better than small talk.” Renjun pinched the bridge of his nose. “Heejin, entertain me.”

“Hey, hey, it’s interesting! He’s from the U.K.” Chris turned Renjun’s head to look back at him.

“I don’t have any interest in colonizers.” Renjun shooed him off.

“I kind of want to dance, but I don’t think anyone’s doing that yet.” Jeno commented with them.

“Then today’s your lucky day, because I love dancing and I’m incapable of feeling shame.” Donghyuck smirked. “Anyone want to join us?”

“Wait, no, what if-”

“Just go, Jeno. If it means you won’t complain tomorrow about how parties are so boring…” Yeeun rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

Donghyuck was joined by Chaewon and was pulling Mark along.

“I didn’t say I wanted to go.” Mark whined.

“You’re not going to support the friend you were ignoring me for? He’s feeling self-conscious, Mark! Take responsibility, Mark. Help your buddy, Mark.” Donghyuck scolded him.

“Don’t you take dance classes? What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Chaewon took her turn in pulling Mark along. Jeno was just walking behind them, chuckling lightly.

Unlike Jeno had thought, there were people dancing in the middle of the living room. More like, twitching up and down, except for Jaemin, who was swaying to the music with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he immediately spotted them, smiling brightly.

“Join me?” He asked, gazing at them with a flirty look.

He took Chaewon’s hand, the one that wasn’t gripping Mark’s arm, and pulled her into an embrace. “You have no idea how much I love that you look like the little angel to my devil.” She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, swaying with him.

Donghyuck turned to the two other boys and started dancing with them.

As the music turned more upbeat, more people joined the crowd and the more Mark loosened up, finally feeling comfortable enough to let his body move the way it wanted to. Jeno matched his energy quite well, throwing in his own hard-hitting moves. Donghyuck was happy enough just dancing on his own, but he appreciated the moment when Mark grabbed his hands and twirled him. He was spinning and laughing when Jaemin came and whisked him away to grind on him.

“Had your fun with Chaewon?” He asked.

“Yeah, but she bolted when I told her that I’d let her and Hyejoo use my room.” He was pouting, which contrasted starkly with the way he was rolling his hips.

“Tragic.” He pinched his cheek in consolation.

For a few minutes, they just danced. Donghyuck took his time to look at the other people around them. He and Jaemin definitely stood out with their complex masks, but it was fun to see them talking about some of the other people in the room, wondering who they were. It was also fun to see the way Jaemin’s eyes travelled to Mark every once in a while, and how he’d look away fast and do a provocative body roll.

“You’re trying to tease him.” Donghyuck whispered in Jaemin’s ear while trying to hold back laughter.

Jaemin cackled out loud, not even embarrassed. “Do you think it’s working?”

“It might be.” He turned around and watched Mark this time, noticing how he periodically lifted his head to look at Jaemin. 

Donghyuck gripped his friend’s hips and pushed him away, enough to put some distance between them. “Take it slow with him. If you crowd him, he’ll feel overwhelmed, but I can tell he wants you too.”

Jaemin lowered his head and lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile.

“You’re a good wingman.”

“I try.”

With that, they settled the haziness in their friendship. Though unspoken, the message in their words was crystal clear, so Jaemin’s flirty gaze turned from Donghyuck to Mark, intensifying as he stared him right in the eyes.

He ambled toward Mark, pulling in the attention of people around him in the way he naturally did, but this time for a reason: he wanted them to get the message that that boy in the black mask was Jaemin’s pick for the night.

Donghyuck would certainly be making fun of Mark for the entirety of the next week. But, for now, with Chaewon and Hyejoo in Jaemin’s room doing the unspeakable, Jaemin and Mark wrapped around each other, visibly enthralled, Jeno dancing with Yeeun, and Renjun disappeared, only to be found by the luckiest of souls, he felt a little lonely.

He was in the middle of a crowd of people he couldn’t recognize, alone.

Donghyuck backed away from the living room, escaping the heat of sweaty bodies pressed together, to roam through the familiar hallways, taking the opportunity to go to the bathroom that wasn’t hogged by anyone puking or hooking up yet.

Once he was finished with his business, he wandered some more, then decided to settle in Jaemin’s game room on the second floor.

In the worst case scenario, it would be full of people who hated him, but wouldn’t be able to recognize him. Best case scenario, it would be empty, and he could lounge around and borrow one of Jaemin’s weird figurines just to spite him.

By the lack of sound as he approached the door, it must’ve been empty.

The lights were turned off, but the moonlight that came in through the windows gave the room a silver glow. He was able to make out the shapes of the couches, a bookshelf, and the TV. He padded into the room, staring through the window at the sky for a moment. The outside seemed so calm, a stark difference from the loud music booming downstairs.

Renjun would tease him for being so pensive in the middle of a party. He smiled at the thought, then threw himself on the couch closest to him and sighed deeply.

“Hey.”

“Holy fuck!” He choked on his saliva when he saw the dark silhouette on the other side of the room. “You scared the shit out of me.”

The boy rushed to Donghyuck in concern as he coughed out a lung, and, as he got closer, his features became clearer. He was tall and broad, and he was wearing a mask that reflected the moonlight in a coppery tone.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, with a wide smile, laying a hand on his shoulder, “I didn’t mean to. I thought you could see me.”

His voice was deep and gentle. Donghyuck’s eyes travelled to the boy’s lips, they were plump and just as red as his mask. He shook himself of his reverie, remembering to get mad at having been scared by this, frankly, weird stranger.

“Well, I couldn’t. And who even goes into a room with the lights off?” He pouted angrily, which seemed to amuse the other.

“You did.”

Donghyuck narrowed his eyes and leaned back on the couch to sulk. “I don’t like you.” He kept on smiling. “You scare me, and you have the audacity to mock me right after.”

“You’re easy to make fun of.” He scoffed indignantly.

“I really don’t like you. A lot.” The boy’s eyes seemed to twinkle at that. Not that Donghyuck would’ve noticed, he was too busy being shocked at how utterly rude a stranger was being to him, completely unprompted too! “You’re a horrible person.”

“So are you.” Donghyuck’s eyes couldn’t get wider. “That’s right! I was in here relaxing, and you burst in and start insulting me.”

“That is not-”

“You’re lucky you’re cute, I would’ve kicked you out otherwise.”

Donghyuck blinked. “Uh.” He felt his cheeks redden and cursed at himself for being so easy to fluster, at times. He was able to have a flirting competition with Jaemin but wasn’t able to handle being called cute by some random dude. (“Ah, that’s pathetic, Duckie.” Said the Hyejoo in his brain. “Hyejoo twisted her ankle after I kissed her for the first time, you’re fine Duckie.” Said brain-Chaewon.) “How shallow.”

The other boy bit his lip and breathed out a laugh, before sitting next to him.

“Maybe I am. I can’t help but be weak for pretty boys like you.” Donghyuck took a sharp breath in and bit back a smile. “Even if they’re petty.”

“At least I’m not creepy. You looked like Slenderman in that corner.”

He sighed. “I’m creepy, I’m a horrible person, I’m shallow… Do I have any redeeming qualities, oh wise one?”

“You absolutely do not.”

“Then why are you still talking to me?” The smile finally slipped from his lips, but his eyes were still crinkled at the edges with amusement.

“Maybe I hate myself, maybe I’m being blackmailed into talking to you. Who knows, you don’t.” Donghyuck picked at his nails. The boy grabbed his hand to turn his attention back to him, and Donghyuck knew he was cornered.

The boy seemed handsome, and he could handle his pettiness, but Donghyuck still felt a little fearful. Maybe he had seen flirtation where it didn’t exist, but he knew that wasn’t true. The guy called him cute and pretty, he was holding his hand and looking into his eyes as if Donghyuck’s mind would magically unfold for him if he stared hard enough. 

Maybe it was stubbornness, maybe it was insecurity that made him feel that way.

Donghyuck licked his lips and stared back at him. Fuck it.

“Maybe, I, too, have a weak spot for pretty boys,” he slicked his hair back in nonchalance, “so excuse me while I go find a mirror-”

Donghyuck got up to sit right back down, pulled onto the boy’s lap, who stared at him with those twinkling eyes and the beautiful, bright smile gracing his lips once again.

“I think I’m a little greedy too. Would you mind if I stared at you for a while longer? I have a daily pretty boy quota to fill.”

Donghyuck finally laughed without restraint, leaning his head on the boy’s shoulder. His hands rested on Donghyuck’s hips, and his chest shook in laughter as well, his, quiet.

“Ah.” He breathed out. “You’re insufferable.” He stared at the boy for a couple of seconds before leaning down to kiss him. He immediately felt arms circling his waist and pulling him closer. 

It was little awkward to feel the masks slide against each other, but the boy’s lips were a good distraction. He tasted like apple juice, and the sweetness in his tongue mixed with the way he held him tightly was something he found himself getting drunk on.

He bit Donghyuck’s lip playfully, and he responded by sliding his fingers down his toned (oh, nice) torso.

Right when one of the boy’s hand cupped the side of Donghyuck’s neck and the other squeezed his thigh, someone barreled against the door.

“Ow, fuck! Who the fuck put a door here? I hate doors!” Renjun grasped his knee while glaring at the room.

“Dude, you’re so right. Square up door!” A girl made fists with her hands and started swiping at the air.

“Stop being a fuckboy, Heejin.” Renjun rolled his eyes, before swiping a look over the room. “Woah, people.” He skipped to the couch. “Donghyuck! You’re here.”

“Donghyuck! I haven’t seen you in so long.” Heejin ran toward them as well. “Have you been having fun?”

Renjun settled next to the two boys on the couch and cuddled into Donghyuck.

“I would hope so.” The boy said, still under his thighs.

Renjun pulled away for a second, somehow only noticing the presence of another person in the room once he spoke. Something clicked in his head, and Donghyuck could see the smug smirk forming in Renjun’s lips, that is, until his eyes widened and his face fell.

“Oh no.” Donghyuck whispered. 

Renjun didn’t know when to stop drinking or doing whatever else (the redness in his eyes was more than obvious), so the tipping point really creeped on him. Sometimes, it happened while he was still disappeared, but other times they were lucky to already have found him, in order to help him through it.

Right then, he knew they wouldn’t have too much time until Renjun was doubled over a toilet.

“We have to go.” He got up hastily, grabbing onto his friend’s arm to hoist him up.

“What’s going on? Is he okay?” The boy asked, looking worried again.

“He won’t be in a couple of minutes.” Heejin helped get Renjun on his feet, and Donghyuck used the opportunity to lean down and press one last kiss to the other boy’s glistening red lips. “I had fun. Sorry that I have to leave so abruptly.”

“It’s fine, go help Renjun.” He seemed a little dazed. “I’ll see you around, pretty boy.”

Donghyuck wrapped Renjun’s arm around his shoulders and rushed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have implied some things that I will NOT explain.
> 
> Also, don't go to big gatherings like this while we're going through this pandemic!! And wear face masks when you go out!!
> 
> Stay safe and sexy ;)


	4. Chapter 4

On Monday morning, Donghyuck stood in front of Mark’s open front door.

The day was sunny and there was a light breeze blowing that swept Donghyuck’s hair to the side, showing even more of his smug face. With every passing second, his smirk grew bigger and Mark’s cheeks got darker.

“So…”

Mark groaned, hands grabbing onto his messy bed hair. “Hyuckie, you already know what happened. I don’t get why I have to do-”

“Jaemin, huh? Jae of the min, Jaemin the Na.” He then proceeded to sing the name in various ways, going from an opera belt to a smooth R&B vocal run.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, I hate you so much, shut up.” Mark whispered, hitting his own head.

“Hey, what’s going on here? Why are you bothering my dear brother?” Johnny joined them on their doorstep, also in his pajamas, but looking much more put together than his younger brother. He put his hand on Mark’s shoulder, puffing out his chest and flexing his biceps playfully.

Donghyuck laughed at Johnny’s intimidation tactics.

“I’m not bothering him. I’m just getting the information he owes me.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Mark groan into his brother’s shoulder.

“Ah. Is it about the hickeys on Chunkie’s neck?”

“Johnny?!” Mark shrieked, horrified. Johnny and Donghyuck, on the other hand, looked delighted.

“Was it the person he was texting in the car?”

“No, it was the host.” Donghyuck giggled.

“Oh, networking. Good one, Mark.”

“I want to die.” He sank to the floor.

Johnny grabbed onto his brother’s arm and started dragging him inside, urging Donghyuck to come in as well.

“You know, I always thought he was going to grow old alone and live off of you as your hired impulse control.”

“Now he’s going to grow old with Jaemin Na and his hickeys.” Donghyuck teased.

“I want to die.” They set Mark on the floor in front of the couch, sitting down afterwards. “It’s Monday morning at 7:30 and I already want to die and it’s all your fault.”

“I’d say it’s Jaemin’s fault. What are you going to do about those hickeys, though? I’d let you borrow my concealer, but our shades don’t match. You could ask Chaewon.”

“I can’t even think yet, Hyuckie, it’s too early.” He rubbed his eyes. “I think I’ll wear a sweatshirt or something.”

“You can wear my sweatshirt.” Donghyuck sang, and Mark groaned yet again. “Good idea. Except for the fact it’s way too fucking hot for that.” He pushed Mark with his foot.

“Language, Snickerdoodle.” Johnny warned.

“I don’t care. I’ll just die of dehydration from sweating too much.” Mark got up from the floor and headed to the bathroom.

“Jaemin would be sad if you died!” Donghyuck shouted right before Mark closed the door and Johnny snorted out a laugh.

The two boys chatted while they waited for Mark to get ready for them so walk to school. Johnny showed him his favorite pictures from a wedding he was hired for while Donghyuck told him more about the boy who had stolen Mark’s heart and severely damaged his neck.

Once Mark had a cereal bar in his hand and his backpack on his shoulders, they headed out, getting a kiss on the cheek each from Johnny.

“Okay, spill Morktopus.” He said when Mark was finished with his last bite.

Mark scrunched his nose, then took a deep breath, already resigned.

“So,” Donghyuck’s face lit up, “we were on the dancefloor, dance-thing place, right? And Jaemin came closer and we started dancing together-”

“Dude, I already know that.” Donghyuck deadpanned. Mark glared at him. “Fine, keep going.”

“We started dancing together. He put his hands on my shoulders and I held his waist, I guess, but my hands were kind of shaking.” He turned to face his friend. “You should’ve seen the way he was looking at me, I swear, Hyuck.” The other boy snorted.

“Get to the action, Mark!” He complained.

“While we were still dancing, he grabbed my neck and pecked me on the cheek, then asked me if I wanted to go somewhere else with him. I was freaking out a little, but I said yes anyway.” His cheeks started to redden. “He took me to the shed outside.” Donghyuck gasped.

“The shed! Love that place. Last year I stole one of the plants Jaemin keeps there.”

“Hey, you shouldn’t do that.” Donghyuck waved him off. “Anyway, he showed me some stuff there, like his plants, and they have names, and it’s adorable.” Mark kept on going. “I guess that helped my nerves. But the rest’s kind of fuzzy in my head. Like, one second I was hyping myself up to be more touchy, then the next, we were cuddling on the couch and making out.” Donghyuck whooped and slapped Mark’s shoulder.

“Atta boy. Who knew Markus Leettering had it in him?”

“You’re so annoying!” He said with a smile on his face.

“I know, and yet you love me. But, more importantly, for now! What’s next? Like, do you have feelings for him or was it just a thing at a party?”

Mark stopped in his tracks. “I-” He stopped to think a little, twiddling with his thumbs. “I hope not. I’m still confused, but I think I like him.”

“No pressure. You have time to figure things out. And I’m certain he likes you back.”

“How do you know?”

“He’s my friend and I know him. He’s really focused on you. He usually just lets things happen and doesn’t dwell on them, but he’s making an effort to get with you.” Mark’s mouth quirked in a smile. “I’m happy for you.”

“Ah, stop it. Go back to being annoying.”

They smiled at each other. Then Donghyuck grabbed his hand and licked it. Mark pulled it away, disgusted, and wiped it off on the younger’s shirt to punch him.

“Hey, you wanted this!”

Gym class wasn’t the worst. Donghyuck quite liked to be active, in some ways more than others, and he was pretty good when he made an effort. And for all that Renjun complained, he didn’t have any complaints for gym class either. Yet, they were sitting against one of the gymnasium walls with Jaemin, who convinced them to laze around with them for today’s class. 

The teacher didn’t even notice them there, going between paying attention to the jocks playing a friendly match of basketball and chatting with some other students. One would think those guys would be more tired after Jaemin’s party, but there they were, running, jumping, and sweating all over the place. 

“They probably stink.” Renjun commented. “But…”

“But they look pretty hot.” Donghyuck completed the sentence for him. “Some people look ugly sweaty, but not those guys.”

“Fuck Chris and Lucas. And Jeno. And that fucking exchange student.” Renjun grumbled.

“He’s pretty hot too. But the hottest sweaty guy was definitely Jaehyun from last year.” Jaemin chimed in.

Donghyuck groaned. “Don’t even remind me.” 

“Mark’s pretty hot when he’s sweaty too.” He smirked. “He’s always hot. I’m glad you saved him for me.” He winked and Donghyuck shuddered.

“Please thirst over Mark in your head.”

“I mean, Jaemin’s right. He has a boyish charm.” Renjun had a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I would’ve tapped that. Not anymore, though.”

“By the way, were you trying to suck his skin off? The state of that boy’s neck is tragic.”

“He liked it at the time.” Jaemin bit his lip. “I can’t wait to jump his bones. He’s adorable.”

Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow. “What a questionable statement.”

“I like cute things.” He shrugged.

“So you like Mark?”

“Yeah. I’m going to take him on romantic dates and suck his dick lovingly.” Jaemin’s eyes sparkled.

Donghyuck grimaced and went back to staring at the other side of the room to escape his friend’s torture.

Jeno and Chris were now laughing at something, much like Jaemin, who he was promptly ignoring, while Harvey, the exchange student, was shooting hoops on his own. Lucas was talking with other juniors when his eyes widened, and he started shrieking.

The three sitting boys winced.

“Is Lucas ever not loud?” He commented.

Renjun rolled his eyes. “He’s a noise pollution machine.”

“He’s quiet sometimes.” Jaemin defended.

“Send pics or it didn’t happen.” Donghyuck said, making Renjun snort.

“On the topic of noise, what else did you guys do at my party?” Jaemin flopped onto the floor chest-down, wiggling his legs in excitement.

“I got fucked up, it was fun.” 

“Yeah, because you didn’t have to deal with your shit yourself.” Donghyuck scoffed. “I was making out with a guy and then I had to rush this one to the bathroom so that he didn’t puke all over himself.”

“I- You were what?” Jaemin’s eyes widened in joy.

Renjun gasped. “Holy shit, I remember now! There was a dude!” He started laughing at his friend’s misery, which caught their teacher’s attention.

“Boys, if you’re not going to do anything, at least be quiet.” He warned.

“You got some and didn’t tell me Donghyuck Lee? How very dare you? I’m horribly offended.” Jaemin whispered and slapped his arm. Renjun was still giggling next to him.

“You were busy defiling my best friend, I didn’t think you’d care.” He swooped back his bangs, feeling eyes on him, but feigning nonchalance.

“Of course I care! I thrive on all sexual energy.”

“We just made out.” Donghyuck muttered, rolling his eyes.

Jaemin rested his head on his hands, and Renjun wasn’t even peeking at his phone on his hand.

“How was it? Before I interrupted.” Renjun asked amusedly.

Donghyuck sighed. “Ugh. He was weird. Tall. He scared me, which was rude. But… he was pretty hot and funny, I guess. He was a good kisser. It was good.”

Jaemin squealed and pinched his cheek. “Ah, I love it.”

Their teacher blew on his whistle to signal the end of class. They got up and gathered their things.

“Hey guys!” Heejin called out, waving them over.

“Hey girlie.” Jaemin skipped toward the other group, then draped himself over her as a greeting. “I barely saw you at my party.”

“I barely saw you too.” She whined. “At least I was with Renjun.”

“Jaemin was busy shoving his tongue down Mark’s throat.” Donghyuck informed her.

“Ah. Makes sense.” She nodded.

“That finally happened?” Harvey asked.

“School started, like, a month ago.” Renjun said.

“When you listen to Jaemin talk about Mark for the whole time, it feels longer.” He complained.

“Sounds homophobic.” Before Harvey could defend himself, Renjun spoke again. “Enough about Jaemin, I need new gossip.”

“You already got Donghyuck’s mystery man, though.”

“No gossip is too much gossip.”

Heejin tilted her head and scrunched her face in confusion, muttering something to herself, then shrugged. “My girlfriend might be a furry.”

“Notice how she said might.” Renjun whispered to the boys.

“What’s a furry? Like, is she hairy?” Harvey asked.

The four turned to look at him.

“Oh, young grasshopper, I’ll explain in due time.” Jaemin grasped his shoulder before something near the entrance caught his attention. “Or leave that to you two because I think Mark’s over there and I haven’t seen him today.” He looked at Donghyuck and wiggled his eyebrows, then ran toward the other boy.

“At least Mark makes it entertaining. He’s so awkward.”

“Hello? What about the furry thing?” Harvey asked again, loudly, making Heejin turn red.

“I’ll explain on the way to the cafeteria.” She sighed. “By the way, Jaemin invited Mark to our hang out after school. You guys should come too and bring Chaewon and Hyejoo. We’re going to chill in the park.” She grabbed Donghyuck’s hand. “I meant it when I said I wanted to hang out with you more, so please come.” She then kissed Renjun’s cheek and mentally prepared herself for the next few minutes.

“We’ll come.” Donghyuck reassured.

Renjun linked arms with him and the started their walk toward the cafeteria, faintly hearing Heejin start her explanation to the clueless student.

“How do I start? So a furry is… They’re these people who… I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lolz I had exams that I'm not going to pass, so this took a while longer.  
> I'm still figuring out how to proceed from here, but I feel like doing something more chill will be better.
> 
> Also I formally apologize to Loona for giving them weird kinks, I didn't mean to, but a lot of my friends, too, have weird kinks that they tell me about, so I think it adds some realism to the story.
> 
> Stay safe and sexy


	5. Chapter 5

“So why do you wear the robes?”

“Because I like them.” Jaemin smiled.

“Well, you look good in them.” Donghyuck looked between Mark and Jaemin, who were sitting in front of him and next to Renjun. Mark looked down, his reddened cheeks visible even with his hoodie on.

“I also look good without them.” Jaemin winked and Mark let out a high-pitched giggle.

Renjun stabbed Mark’s milk carton with his knife.

“Okay, that’s enough.” The boys turned to him, startled. “If I don’t have to put up with this kind of shit from Chaewon and Hyejoo, I’m sure as fuck not going to with you morons.” He massaged his temples.

“While I do somewhat agree with Renjun- that was kind of gross-” Donghyuck chimed in, playing mediator, as he very rarely did, “I think it comes from a place of insecurity. Renjun, darling, is it not sexual frustration what is making you snappier than usual?” He suppressed a smirk.

Renjun gritted his teeth. “Eat a dick, Donghyuck.”

“He’s mad because he’s been flirting with two guys who are turning out to be straight.” Hyejoo revealed and Renjun gasped at the betrayal.

“We all knew about Chris, who’s the other one?”

With the attention away from them, Jaemin and Mark continued their flirtation in hushed tones, while still paying a bit of attention to the other conversation.

“I don’t even remember the other one. It was at the party and I was high as fuck. All I have is a video of us talking and he just looks uncomfortable.” Jaemin stopped whispering in Mark’s ear, but before he could speak, Renjun continued. “I didn’t tell you guys because I’m embarrassed, but this bitch can’t be trusted, I guess.” He pointed at Hyejoo with his thumb, not even looking at her.

“They’d find out anyway, you trashy whore.” She snorted, whipping out her phone to show them the video. It started with someone (was that Jeno? It could’ve been one of the seniors in the soccer team, though he kind of looked like Jeno. But it couldn’t be, there’s no way) doing a keg stand, and then zoomed in to show Renjun standing (barely) at a 45° angle while talking to and being supported by Harvey, the exchange student from the UK. The boy’s face could barely be seen through Renjun’s wide and slow gesticulation, but whenever his face was in the frame, he was trying his hardest, but ultimately failing, to contain laughter.

“Look at him, he can’t stop laughing at your messy ass.” Hyejoo cackled.

“Yeah, rub it in.” Renjun rolled his eyes.

“I think he handled it pretty well, and he didn’t leave either.” Donghyuck said. “More time for you to embarrass yourself.”

Renjun rolled his eyes vigorously before letting out a laugh. “You two suck.”

“Hm, and you don’t, baby. But that is okay. Just be who you are.” Hyejoo high-fived Donghyuck.

“I’m happy.”

“You not.”

“I’m happy.”

“You not.”

Hyejoo and Donghyuck started shimmying back and forth.

“I’m happy.”

She pointed at Renjun “You not.”

“I-I-It’s perspective.” He finished with a sigh and a smile. He took Hyejoo’s phone from her hand and started playing the song.

“Guys, we’re in the middle of the cafeteria, lower the volume.” Mark hissed.

“But, babe, it’s Professor Tox.” Jaemin pulled him back into his arms and nodded his head to the song. Mark seemed to relax, but still looked around with concern.

Donghyuck, on the other hand, got up from his seat and started voguing around the table, and Hyejoo accompanied him with intricate hip thrusts. They garnered the attention of the people in the tables nearby, some of which knew not to be surprised. Heejin cheered for them from her table across the cafeteria

“You guys are going to her concert too, right?” Renjun asked, slapping Hyejoo’s butt as she passed by him.

“Obviously.” Donghyuck panted and plopped on the floor, resting his back against her legs.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rang, making most students get up from their seats and head to class, like Jaemin, Renjun and Heejin, who ruffled Donghyuck’s hair as she passed by them.

“Hey, nice moves!” Donghyuck looked up to see Lucas smiling at him.

“All thanks to my glorious thighs.” He shrugged casually (and he could swear that the boy looked down at them for a considerable amount of time before letting out a laugh and leaving).

Hyejoo kneed his back. “I’ve got to meet Chae. Stay sexy.”

“Always.” He grunted out as he got up from the floor. 

Mark took one look at him and laughed, “Glorious thighs, you said? You’re as athletic as Mr. Smith from history.”

Donghyuck gaped at him. “Mark, he is pre-historic! How dare you?” 

He just grinned and turned back to his sandwich. He took a big bite, compensating for spending the lunch period too focused on flirting with Jaemin to eat.

“So… you’re cheerful today.” He said once he finished chewing and staring at the table, choosing his words carefully.

“Yes, I am. Do you have a problem, sir dude?” Donghyuck stole a piece of bread and plopped it in his mouth.

“No, dude, it’s great. But,” Donghyuck quirked an eyebrow, “it feels a little exaggerated. Just a little bit. Like you’re over-compensating.”

“Now he knows big boy words, Mr. I like your robes, tee hee.” 

“Hyuck.” Mark looked at him, not with annoyance, but sternly, which made him pout.

“Talkie Feelie?” He nodded. “No! I hate feelings and honesty, you know that!” He threw himself on the table dramatically.

“You’re saying that because there is something bothering you.” Mark poked his cheek.

“No, there isn’t.” He talked through his pout.

Donghyuck usually tries not to think too much. Thinking is for losers anyway, losers like Mark who panic over everything and anything.  
He does, however, wonder. Once thoughts turn coherent, they’re in dangerous territory and he shoos them away, but while they’re only painted in colors, reverberating with sounds, infused with flavors and the tickle of imaginary sensations, they stay nestled in Donghyuck’s mind.  
Today, there was something he’d been wondering about.

“It’s the hang out. I’m nervous.” He finally confessed. He confessed to his sins! His Horrible, Tragic Sin that is Overthinking. Absolutely horrifying.

“Go on.” 

He let Mark admire his sculpted face for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and starting to talk.

“So, like, I know Heejin, Hyunjin, Chris and Jeno, and Lucas too, I guess. But they all knew Jaehyun too, right?” Mark nodded. “I just,” Donghyuck looked down to his thumbs. “I don’t know who he was really close to. I don’t know who he was talking to about how dumb I was. I can’t handle the thought of someone smiling in my face when they were laughing at stupid, gay Donghyuck a few months back.”

“Hyuckie…” Mark whispered and grabbed his hand, rubbing circles on it with his thumb. “That’s not dumb at all. Whenever I think about what he did to you, I get so angry, and all I want to do is take your pain away, but there’s nothing I can do.” He gripped his hand tighter and took a deep breath in. “If it’s any consolation, I got to know those guys you told me about and they’re really good people. They’d never do that to anyone, let alone you. The other ones, I don’t know, and it doesn’t matter anyway. You have me, you have our group and our other friends, and we’re all here for you.”

“I know that, I do, but, for some reason, I’m still nervous.” Donghyuck sniffled. “And I don’t even know why! Like, Jaehyun isn’t here to say anything, and I’m pretty sure he’s already said the worst things he could think of. What’s the worst that could happen?” He let out a bitter laugh. “Making fun of me? That’s nothing new,” He breathed in deeply and sighed slowly, “and yet, I’m so nervous, and I feel so much shame.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck, so frail in his striped T-shirt, hunched and small- a familiar yet painful sight. He kept quiet for a moment, fiddling with his hoodie strings and watching his best friend, before speaking once again.

“I don’t know what to say.” He muttered. “I just want you to be happy.” He pulled Donghyuck’s hand to hold it in his own. “I think you didn’t give yourself enough time to process things, and I think you’re forgetting how strong you really are. You were looked at funny and you said ‘fuck you’ and kept being yourself. You talked to me in kindergarten even though everyone else thought I was weird.”

“You smelled so much like string cheese, it was weird.” Donghyuck whispered.

“My point is,” Mark said between chuckles, “it doesn’t matter what Jaehyun Jung and idiots alike think. Yeah, he broke your heart, but you’ve moved on.”

“But it took so long.”

“That’s okay. You took your time and you did it with no one’s help.”

“Your boyfriend helped a little.” Donghyuck smirked, and Mark flicked his forehead in retaliation.

“He’s not my boyfriend yet.”

Donghyuck could sense Mark’s giddiness at the thought of dating Jaemin.

Mark’s happiness lifted some of the heaviness that had come upon them, some of the heaviness that laid on Donghyuck’s cheeks. He breathed in deep, relishing on the lighter atmosphere.

“Hey,” Donghyuck looked back at his best friend, “I’m proud of you and I love you.”

“Ugh.” Donghyuck scrunched his face in disgust.

“We’re all going to be here for you today and if, at any moment, you feel bad, we can leave and hang out at my place instead. How does that sound?”

“It sounds sexy.”

“Heck yeah it does.” Mark cheered.

“Do you say that when you’re having sex? Like, ‘gosh yes’, or ‘heck, that’s so good’?”

Mark rolled his eyes into his skull and Donghyuck wished to Satan they’d stay there.

On the topic of intimacy, Donghyuck had wondered about what it would be like to kiss his friends, out of curiosity. On the lips, to be specific, since he had kissed their cheeks, their hands, noses, Renjun’s ears… noisily.

Hyejoo and Chaewon always kissed tenderly in front of him, which must be nice.

Mark seemed like he would be awkward, like those people who purse their lips when they peck someone on the cheek, but Jaemin had seemed more than pleased, judging by how much he was into Mark, and Jaemin obviously had good standards, so maybe he had a trick up his sleeve.

Renjun probably kissed with way too much tongue, since, every time Donghyuck saw him after he’d made out with someone, he’d have spit all around his mouth.

Yeah, he definitely wouldn’t kiss Renjun, even for a dare, be it the excessive spit or how much the boy wasn’t his type.

All his experiences with boys, as unsuccessful as they were, helped him realize what he found attractive. He liked it when boys had nice, plump lips, like the ones on Mr. Park (hence his short-lived crush), and who were taller than him. Like the weird dude from the party.

A gust of wind tore him away from his thoughts. Jaemin wrapped his robe around Mark, and Chaewon ran up to Donghyuck to huddle closer to him. Hyejoo and Renjun seemed unfazed in their warm, dark colored clothes.

“The wind’s fucking cold as shit.” Donghyuck grumbled into Chaewon’s hair.

The early afternoon had been pleasantly warm (not so pleasantly for Mark in his sweatshirt), so this was an absolutely revolting development.

“It’s more guarded up there, because of the trees.” She shimmied her shoulders as she walked, probably to heat up.

“Nature can be so sexy. Not in autumn though. Autumn sucks ass.”

“You’re so violent today, Duckie.” Chaewon sighed in concern.

“I’m just nervous, princess, don’t worry.” He ruffled her blonde hair.

Mark pulled away from Jaemin for the first time in the past half-hour to join their conversation.

“Tell her why you’re nervous.” He nudged his elbow.

“No, it’s stupid.” He pouted. Mark glared at him.

Chaewon pinched his cheeks and stomped her feet, demanding to know what they were talking about. Donghyuck whined in return and crossed his arms.

“Stop being disgusting, please.” Hyejoo lowered her sunglasses to glare at them. What? When had she put them on?

Chaewon stuck out her tongue at her girlfriend, then turned back to him. “Tell me what’s going on or I’ll cry.”

“Let’s just say that I’m invoking the ‘Protect Donghyuck’ squad because I’m feeling insecure.” Chaewon’s face fell. “But it literally isn’t that big of a deal.”

“If I see anyone being mean to you, I’ll stab them. You know I mean it.” Hyejoo stopped the rest of the group in the middle of the grass.

“Donghyuck can protect himself.” Mark chimed in. “He’s not a little kid. He knows how to prove his point and defend himself. I’ll just be there to back you up.” He said while looking into his best friend’s eyes.

“I know. You should’ve seen him in debate class last year.” She smiled at the memory.

Donghyuck’s ears picked up the faint sound of a guitar. When he turned his head, he saw the group of teenagers they were meeting. Some were sitting on the grass on top of blankets and some were playing games with a volleyball.

“Ah, they’re over there! I’m so excited to hang out with Hyunjin again, I even brought her another doll.” Chaewon smiled brightly, clutching the straps of her backpack, and running off to get to them quicker. Hyejoo walked faster to catch up with her, but the rest of them strolled leisurely.

The closer they got, the clearer they could hear the melody Chris was playing on his guitar.

“Oh no.” Renjun grimaced.

“Because maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me.” Sang Chris. Yeeun, Jeno, Mina, Hyunjin (the dude), Heejin and some people he didn’t recognize sat in a circle with him, singing or humming along.

“Not Wonderwall. Why did it have to be Wonderwall?” Renjun groaned.

“So tragic.” Hyejoo added. Donghyuck nodded in agreement.

Mark and Jaemin didn’t seem to be phased, greeting them eagerly.

“You guys made it!” Heejin cheered and got up to hug them. “We’re here singing and chatting. Over there, they’re playing some games. I’d join them, but I’m too baked for coordination.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows raised, taken aback. “Oh. Party.”

“One second.” Chaewon said before running off to give Hyunjin her doll.

“Hey Chris. Still as basic as ever, I see.” Renjun plopped down next to the boy. He started laughing while singing, but kept going, now louder and on Renjun’s ear.

Mark, Jaemin and Donghyuck settled there. Hyejoo joined the group that was playing volleyball, saying that she was in the mood to hit things.

“Does anyone want to play something?” Chris asked, looking around once he finished screaming the song at Renjun.

Mark raised his hand gingerly. “I know some songs.” Jaemin’s eyes sparkled. “Me and Hyuckie used to practice together, so maybe I could play and he could sing.”

“Oh yeah, he can sing, right? Renjun too.” Chris smiled.

“We can duet while Mark plays the guitar.” Donghyuck suggested. Renjun shrugged, but grabbed his phone to browse through songs. Soon enough, he showed the screen to the two boys who nodded.

“I can do the first part, you do the second, and we can harmonize on the choruses.” Donghyuck let out a small smile.

Mark strummed the guitar a couple of times to check the key and the tempo, then started to play Somebody by Weslee.

Renjun started singing to the soft strum of the guitar strings. The other people sitting in the circle watched him attentively. He, on the other hand, watched the grass he was plucking with his fingers. Donghyuck sang the next couple of verses, higher in tone and volume, catching the attention of some of the teens playing the game and other people in the park.

Donghyuck was looking between Renjun and Mark when he heard the bounce of a ball and someone’s soft protest. He turned his head to see Lucas massaging the side of his head while staring intently at him, eyes wide, and mouth parted. The shorter boy looked away quickly, suddenly feeling flustered.

Renjun took the lead on the chorus, so Donghyuck did the harmonies.

Other people’s eyes would switch between the boys as they took turns singing, but Donghyuck noticed that Lucas’s eyes never left him. At least they were always on him, staring in the same dazed way, whenever he looked back up at the boy.

They finished the song with a few adlibs and their friends cheered. Jaemin pushed Mark to the grass, kissing him fervently, to which Renjun rolled his eyes.

“You guys sound so nice together.” Heejin raved.

“Much better than Wonderwall.” Chris commented.

“But that’s obvious.” Renjun rolled his eyes and Donghyuck laughed.

“We’re experienced performers, Chris.”

“Ah yeah, the talent show-“

“That was… uh… really good.” Lucas said softly, still on the spot he seemed to be frozen in since the beginning of the song. “Your voice- your voices are beautiful.” Donghyuck and Renjun looked up at him, the first with a surprised smile and the latter with a smirk.

Yuqi howled with laughter, slapping Lucas’s shoulder. “I think you guys broke him.”

“Maybe I hit the ball a little too hard.” Hyunjin said sheepishly.

Donghyuck felt a little broken too, Because, a few feet away from him, stood a Lucas he’d never seen, flustered and with his shoulders hunched, but more importantly, eyes twinkling in wonder, still staring straight at him, and his beautiful smile on those red lips.

Maybe it was a Lucas he had seen a little of before, after all. Maybe he’d seen bits of that Lucas more than once, in the little touch to his shoulder when Jaehyun invited Donghyuck to sit at their table, or in something else he hadn’t noticed back then, too wrapped up in delusion. What Donghyuck knew for sure was that he’d heard the way Lucas’s voice could go deep and gentle once before, and that he knew what those lips felt like against his, confident and languid.

He felt his cheeks warming up.

Huh, who would’ve thought?

Renjun must’ve noticed Donghyuck’s epiphany and decided to be a horrible friend. “Hey Lucas, come here. If your head hurts, Donghyuck can massage you. He’s also good with his hands.” 

Donghyuck glared at him, but his fate had already been sealed, because the boy plopped down beside him. Before he could say something, Lucas spoke up.

“You don’t have to anything; my head doesn’t hurt that much. But I should probably sit the next game out.” He grinned.

“Maybe sit the day out? Hyunjin’s really strong.” He avoided Lucas’ eyes.

“Not as strong as your glorious thighs, though.” He had a playful smile on his face. 

Donghyuck stared at him in confusion before it clicked in his mind. “Oh.” He felt himself redden and let out a giggle. “Yeah.”

“So, you dance and you sing. What can’t you do?”

Donghyuck coughed out a laugh. “You keep on flattering me.”

“Do you mind?” He asked, looking concerned.

“No! I mean…” Donghyuck laughed again, nervously. “I’m not super used to that.”

“What? Being complimented?”

“A little, but it’s more the being openly flirted with.”

Lucas’s grin fell from his face. He looked like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing and, for a moment, Donghyuck feared that he’d assumed incorrectly, that it hadn’t been Lucas after all, but he pushed that fear down and continued speaking.

“Um, you were the one I kissed at the party, right?” He nodded slowly, still apprehensive, the tips of his ears reddening. “I didn’t know at first, because you’re usually loud and we don’t talk that much. But I know now.”

Lucas looked at the ground and bit his lip. “Is that… is that a bad thing? That I was the one you kissed?”

Donghyuck’s stomach fluttered at the memory. The last thing he wanted Lucas to think was that he regretted it. He may have been sassy, but he’d enjoyed their little moment.

“Not at all.” It took him a lot of courage to admit it, but he couldn’t stand to look at Lucas’s face and see fear. Thankfully, a smile spread on his lips again, making Donghyuck smile too.

“That’s good. I feel relieved then.” Donghyuck lifted an eyebrow in confusion. “I mean, I’ve had a crush on you for so long… I’d get over you if it bothered you, but this means I have a chance, right?” Lucas laughed at himself. “I shouldn’t get ahead of myself, though.”

“You have a crush on me?” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide in surprise.

“You didn’t know?”

“I had no idea.” He whispered.

“Oh yeah, you liked someone else back then.” He looked down and fiddled with the ring on his pointer finger. “You wouldn’t have noticed me.”

“But I did.” Donghyuck said. “I did notice you. I just didn’t… I don’t know, I just wasn’t focused on you. But I noticed you. And you caught my attention at the party too. Even if you were weird.”

“I wasn’t weird!” Lucas complained. “I was relaxing and you barged in and started cursing me out, all cute and shit. What was I supposed to do?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, making Lucas laugh at him.

In a moment of courage, he took his hand into his own. Lucas looked at him with hope. “By the way, you do have a chance.”

They stared at each other, both with gentle smiles. Donghyuck rubbed circles on the back of his hand.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Lucas whispered.

Donghyuck giggled and rolled his eyes. “Take me out first.”

Lucas looked around. “We’re already out. Look at all the trees and the fresh air.” Donghyuck dug a nail into Lucas’s hand and he yelled out a protest before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him closer, immobilizing him and resting Donghyuck’s head on his shoulder. “Hah! Now you can’t move.”

Donghyuck relaxed against him. “Oh, yeah, this is horrible.” Lucas looked down at him with amusement, and Donghyuck took the chance to angle his face down and peck him quickly on the lips, tucking his head against his neck right after.

He couldn’t see Lucas’s face, but he could imagine that his smile matched his, because his arms softened around him and he started carding a hand through his hair.

Donghyuck looked around to see Mark with an arm around Jaemin, who was immersed in a conversation with Mina, staring back at him with a proud smile. He mouthed ‘you’re going to tell me everything’ and Donghyuck nodded in response. Renjun and Heejin were chatting in hushed tones, also looking at him and Lucas, and started giggling quietly when they saw that Donghyuck had noticed them.

“Can I take you out tomorrow?” He heard Lucas’s deep voice as much as he felt it.

“Yeah.” He hummed.

“Cool.” Donghyuck pressed a gentle kiss on Lucas’s neck, and he held him a little tighter.

“Rad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo, sorry for making yall wait. For anyone who cares, I got into college! Very sexy of me
> 
> I think I'm going to post one more chapter just for yall to see them dating. Just gotta figure out what that's gonna be like, butse yeah!
> 
> Also, if any of you are in need of fanfics to read, I have a fanfic suggestions tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohhmydyosfics
> 
> As always, stay safe and sexy


End file.
